dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber and Crystal vs Miltia and Melanie
Amber and Crystal vs Miltia and Melanie is Peep4Life's one hundred and seventy-ninth DBX! Description Season 12 Episode 14! Dead Rising vs RWBY! It's twin magic! Can the co-hostesses of Terror is Reality trump the Malachite twins? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Tyrone had sent his two bodyguards, Amber and Crystal, to seek out Junior, who owed TK some money. "No punk is going to make a fool of TK." the Terror is Reality host instructed. "I want you to kick one million dollars worth of shit outta him for what he owes me. You got that girls?" Amber and Crystal smiled smugly to TK as the call ended, they then looked to each other before Amber kicked the door to the club open. A bouncer tried to intervene but Crystal stepped in front of him, teasing with her seductive looks. While her sister distracted the bouncer, Amber plunged her katana through his back, just as Crystal placed her hand over his mouth. His muffled screams went unnoticed as the two opened the door. However, Amber and Crystal soon found out that Junior and the Malachite twins had been expecting them. "Typical TK: sending his entourage to do his dirty work. Miltia, Melanie, if you'd please..." Junior vanished through another exit as the four twins all circled one another. "Your boss is one to talk..." Amber remarked. "Why would he run from two representatives of he and TK's partnership?" Crystal added. The Malachite twins looked at one another, then back to Amber. "The bloodied dress gave you away for a start." Miltia said. "And let's remember that you broke in here with swords." Melanie added. Each twin picked a target to attack first, and it was indeed the intruders who attacked first. Here we go! ''' Amber immediately rushed down Melanie, who back flipped and kicked at her foe with bladed heels. Amber blocked each kick with her weapon, and then grabbed one of Melanie's legs. Miltia made the save, engaging Crystal in a lock of claws and sword, and then backing her into her own twin. Amber and Crystal slashed at Miltia, one aiming high while the other attacked at the feet of Miltia. Melanie returned the favour, kicking Amber in the back and knocking her into Crystal, breaking both their concentration. Miltia ran her claw towards Amber's head, and Melanie tried to cover with a flying kick at Crystal. Miltia and Amber engaged in a battle of slashes while Crystal sidestepped Melanie and sent her toppling over the bar. Both Bailey twins ganged up on Miltia, slashing at her guard but the lone Malachite was making it very difficult to undo her. She caught Amber's blade in her claw, and then jumped up with a kick which clocked Crystal in the chin. Amber took advantage and lifted Miltia into the wall before slamming her down onto the floor. Both Bailey twins stood over Miltia, preparing for a synchronised stab into either side of her throat, but a last second intervention from Melanie prevented the attack. Melanie kicked and stomped down on Amber's guard while she backed away from the prone Miltia. Crystal turned around, aiming to aid her sibling but Miltia grabbed her leg and tripped her over. Melanie knocked Amber over, and then looked to place a kick right into her chest but the Terror is Reality co-hostess blocked. Melanie swept the legs from beneath Amber, before leaping up and attempting a downward stomp. Meanwhile, claws met the blade of Crystal's katana in a fast paced battle. Miltia was on the defence and a kick to her stomach didn't help matters. Miltia landed hard against a draw, but Crystal didn't deliver the killing blow as her gaze met Melanie's across the room. The other Malachite twin had knocked down Amber, and had her bladed heels at the ready to end her life. The pair silently agreed that they would square off, leaving their helpless victims on the ground. Melanie felt she had the upper hand; Amber and Crystal were fairly similar in attack but she grossly overestimated herself with a kick. Her foot was caught in the air, and Crystal slammed the handle of her katana against the thigh of the Malachite twin. Now it was Crystal's turn to get cocky; she kicked Melanie in the gut, stunning her momentarily. As she tried to bring her blade down on Melanie though, the resilient twin kept her foot up; her heel managing to block the katana for the time being. However, Amber was making her way back to her feet, and she was looking to blindside Melanie. Miltia saw this, and immediately forced herself back to her feet. "Behind you, Melanie!" she warned. Her sister heeded the warning, ducking beneath the assault and then acrobatically making her way over the top of her initial assailant too. Miltia now had the drop on Amber, clawing her in the back and then kicking her at Crystal. The two twins were dazed in each other's arms but Melanie wasn't letting up. She kicked into the back of Amber's head, beheading her right before her sister. As Amber's head rolled across the dance floor, Crystal collapsed beside her dead other half. Miltia then impaled the grieving twin through the back of the neck, ending her too as the Bailey twins lay dead, perfectly adjacent to each other. '''DBX Conclusion And the winners are: Miltia and Melanie Malachite!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Blade vs Sword fight Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:'RWBY vs Dead Rising' themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights